Trapped and Set Free
by queenvampire
Summary: Bella was kidnapped by Victoria, it's seventh year at Hogwarts. What happens when, for the first time in her life, bella is free? Dumbledore isn't dead. A random story I wrote, yes I know it's strange. I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Trapped and Set Free Chapter 1

Bella and Lord Voldemort Crossover ( twilight and Harry potter)

Bella was kidnapped by Victoria, it's seventh year at Hogwarts. What happens when, for the first time in her life, bella is free? Dumbledore isn't dead.

I stood there, shocked. He had left me. He didn't... He didn't love me. He didn't love me. I... I wasn't as sad as I thought I would be. Why was that? I loved him right?... I'm not sure. Recently, he had seemed... Different. Or maybe I was changing...

Someone grabbed me from behind, as I wondered deeper into the forest. A voice I feared hissed in my ear "got you. Not so much when you don't have those Cullens to hide behind, huh? Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot. But I have far worse things in store for you yet. Becoming a vampire is just first on the list. This way, you'll feel the blood lust." Then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck, and venom started burning through my body. But I didn't scream. I hate making a fuss over nothing. Ok, this wasn't nothing... But I would put up with it. I wouldn't scream. I hate seeming weak. Especially in front of my enemies. No, Victoria could not know I was weak.


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped and Set Free Chapter 2

I felt the pain rip through my throat as Victoria ripped open the man's throat, and let the blood drip to the floor. I hadn't had blood in over a month now, and I could feel the weakness in me. I tried desperately to get to the blood, now running slowly across the floor. The man was gasping in pain, and so was I. Then something that had never happened before happened. There was a loud crack from outside. Me and Victoria both looked up. I was surprised. Maybe she had found a new way to torture me. But she didn't look like it was her idea.

Then a man walked in. He was covered from head to toe in a black cloak, but what you could see of his face was not human. It looked almost like a snake.

"Who are you?" Hissed Victoria. The man murmured something that sounded like nonsense, but made a green light shot out from his hand... Well, actually the stick from his hand. Then Victoria dropped dead. I hissed in excitement. Finally, death had come to claim me. The man noticed, and turned his attention to me. I looked him in the eye, and smiled. He looked confused.

"Little girl, why are you smiling?"

"I..." I tried to speak, but my throat was to dry. He said something else, and the locks dropped of me. In seconds, I was by the dying man, and had sucked the blood out of him. He died in moments. The man looked at in surprise.

"I wanted death. I have been here for 10 years now." I rasped. I was still incredibly thirsty, but his blood was... Different. It was certainly appealing, but not in that kind of way... Why was I thinking this?

"Now you have set me free. Please, may I travel with you? I know nothing of the outside world, and although I am not human, I will not hurt you." I said, in the kindest way I could.

"I do not mind. I have know many people who are not human. Just... I have never met anyone like you. What are you?" He asked "I am a vampire. One of many. There are even kings of my kind. When I was human, I dated a vampire. He and his family left, they were animal drinkers, and settled in places for long periods of time, Victoria took me to pay for the loss of her mate, a while before. Her mate tried to kill me, and the vampire killed him in retaliation. She changed me the same day he left me. This was about 10 years ago. What are you? You don't look human." I asked. The burning was still there, but I could ignore it if I wanted. I would have to feed again soon though.

"I am a wizard. Well, technically, I am the evilest wizard ever, but you know. The snake look came with the descendant of Salazar Slytherin thing." He replied.

"Cool. So, when are we leaving?" He looked surprised that I had taken it so well, but I had always been good with new species.

"So eager to leave?"

"No, I was wondering if I had time to hunt. It will only take a few minutes..." I've never actually hunted before, but I've watched blood being spilt enough times to know how it's done.

"Well... The nearest city is a long way from here... Maybe I can get there faster?" I nearly laughed, then remembered he could probably teleport, or something wizardy.

"No, I will run. As a vampire, I'm pretty quick, and if I'm lucky, there will be a few hikers around. I can take those instead. Hunting in a city is harder, especially looking like this." I said, gesturing to my tethered clothes. They're pretty revealing, actually. He realised this at the same time I did, and glanced up to my face instead. I didn't really care. The burning in my throat was getting worse. He nodded.

"Ok, but do you mind if I travel next to you? It will be fun watching you hunt." I nodded back.

"Alright, but don't get to close. From what I hear, it's quite easy to lose control, and attack the wrong thing when you're hunting." He looked at me.

"You've never hunted before, have you?" I shook my head. He smiled. "A vampire's first hunt. This should be very interesting indeed."

I turned and ran out the door, at full speed then stopped. A black cloud followed me, then hovered next to me. I smiled at it, then took of into the forest.

I was lucky, I found three campers, and took them down, one by one. The last one only got one scream out, before they were all dead. I licked my lips, then turned to the cloud.

"So, mister, where next? Oh, and what's your name?" I asked, realising I still didn't know. The cloud morphed back into the man with the snake face.

"Well, most of my followers call me the Dark Lord, or to my face, Master. My enemies call me You Know Who, my evil name is Lord Voldemort, but my real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." I thought about which name was nicer.

"Hmm, well, I'm not your enemy, or your follower, so I think I will call you Tom. My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone called me Bella... I think I prefer Issy now, though, I guess my preference has changed after ten years of torture."

"Then I will call you Issy. What kind of torture did she put you through?" I grimaced.

"Starvation. She wouldn't give me any blood for weeks, sometimes months on end. Remember that most vampires feed at least once a week usually. Then she would cut people's throats and let their blood spill all over my feet while I was unable to do anything. I hadn't been feed for a month when you came. The worst was nine months without blood. She only feed me because I was about to die, and her torture didn't work anymore." He stared.

"Then you must be very strong to have survived that long." He said. "Now,hold my arm, and don't let go until I say you can, ok? Oh, and get out of the way of any curses people's shot at not sure if they work on vampires, but the killing curse obviously does, so I imagine the rest do... Also, are all the legends about you true? You know, the crosses,garlic, sunlight?" I smiled.

"None of them are true, but I will show you what sunlight does if you want? We can go up the mountain before we leave?" He nodded.

"Can you give me a lift? I want to see what it's like, traveling like that..." I slung him across my back before he could say anything else, and then I ran up the mountain as fast as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped and Set Free Chapter 3

He staggered off. "Wow... I mean... Wow." I grinned.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?"

"Yeah... It was amazing. Now, lets see you in sunlight!" He seemed really excited. I have to admit, it was strange carrying him like that. He had been pressed against my back the whole way, with his face right next to my neck, and it was kind of nice. I shook the thought out of my head, and started to undo my top button, stepping towards the patch of sun I had found. I pulled up my sleeves, then stepped into the sun, and turned to face him.

"This is what I look like." He gasped at the way the sun almost bounced of my skin, creating rainbow colours in the air. Then he stepped forward, as if something was tugging him towards me. I felt it too. I gasped... Only soul mates had this kind of connection! He looked at me.

"Did you feel that?" He asked quietly

"Yes. Do you know what it means?" He nodded. Then he stepped a bit closer, so he was just on the edge of the patch of sunlight, which was actually only about a metre across, so we were only a little way apart, and he reached out and cupped my cheek with his hand. I leaned into it. His hand was really smooth, like silk, and he smiled at me.

"We're soul mates." We whispered together. Then he leaned down and kissed me gently. I kissed him back. We stayed like that, with me not even bothering to breath, for at least 5 minutes. Then he leaned back. I suddenly felt sad, and cold. He must have noticed, because he kissed me again, and then said "we have to go back. This mission was only supposed to be a few minute job, and we've been gone for a while now. People will notice." I mock-scowled, then nodded.

"Only if we can continue this... Conversation later." I whispered, taking his arm, and clinging to it. He smiled, then there was a sudden sensation of being sucked through a tube, and then we were standing outside a mansion.

"You can let go now." Tom said. I smiled, and just clung even tighter. Then I heard a whooshing noise behind me, and turned, at high speed, then pulled me and Tom down when I saw the bright green of the killing curse float us. It missed us by inches. A woman ran out the trees.

"My lord,I'm so sorry, I didn't realise it was you! You usually aparate inside-" she was cut of with a stare from Tom.

"Well, useless girl, I obviously didn't today, did I? Avada-" he started.

"Tom." I cut him off. He looked surprised, but stopped. "I'm still hungry. Can I have her?" He smirked, then nodded. I sunk into a crouch, then ripped into her throat before she really knew what was going on. I drained her dry, and was about to lick my lips clean when Tom wiped the blood off them. I stared at him in shock, then licked the blood off his fingers. I wasn't going to waste any. I was too hungry. He smiled, and kissed me. Unfortunately, that was the moment his followers decided to walk outside to see what was going on.

"Opps," muttered Tom among the cries from his followers. He turned to them. "This is my soul mate, Issy. You will not hurt her, or she will kill you. Oh, and she's a vampire, just so you know. So she will actually kill you." A few people gasped at the word vampire, so I turned and snarled at the them when Tom was done speaking.

"My lord, may I ask how you found her?" This was a man with pale blonde hair... A bit like that vampire king, Caius,really. Hopefully not as grumpy.

"The vampire I went to kill had her there. Now, remembering that vampire usually feed at least once a week, this vampire starved her for months at a time, then cut the throats of people in front of her, letting the blood trickle out onto this poor girls feet. The fact she is still alive is amazing in itself. Now, unless any of you want to end up like Lucy here, who tried to kill me, then I suggest you move." They ran for it. All except the blonde man.

"Can I kill him,too?" I asked.

"No... Are you still hungry? I can find someone to go out with you, if you want... I'm afraid im going to be busy for a bit..."

"It's ok,I just like to kill people." He grinned at me, and I grinned back.

"Um, my lord, if I may have your attention for a moment... I need to talk to you in private." They backed away a bit, but not so far i couldn't hear them. Obviously he didn't know about vampire hearing. Tom didn't correct him though, so I assumed he didn't really mind if I heard what was going on.

"My lord, you are aware what this soul mate business could do to our troops?" The blonde man said.

"No, Lucius, I am not, please, explain." Tom said.

"She not even human! She's a monster, a killer-" my head snapped up.

"May I remind you, Lucius, she's a killer with very good hearing." Tom said, smirking. Lucius turned round slowly and I glared at him. He shivered slightly.

"Surely she cannot hear us from here..." Then he muttered. "If you can hear me, walk over here, and say 7734hy." I walked over (ok, so I ran at vampire speed to freak him out, but it worked!) and repeated the numbers and letters. He paled, then said, "my lady, I am so sorry for insulting you. I merely meant that having a connection with your race could lead to some of our people breaking away from us. I never meant to cause offence to you."

"Don't worry, soon we shall have the entire vampire race on our side. They cannot resist a good slaughter. As long as we let them kill as many of the light side as they want, they should side with us."

"Good." Replied Tom. "Now, how about we fill you in on what's going on."

We talked about the war, and about vampires. I discovered my gift quite by accident, trying to kiss Tom, but he wouldn't let me sit on his lap. My gift is to move things with my mind, and I froze Tom, until I was sat on his lap, and then unfroze him. We were both shocked. I practiced that a bit, then Tom called a meeting and told every death eater about me. He also gave me a mission... I had to infiltrate Hogwarts... And guess who was gonna be there.

The Cullens were back in my life. Yay. Not.


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped and Set Free Chapter 4

I curled up next to Tom. He was sleeping. It was nice just to sit here,and relax. But today was the day I had to leave to go to Hogwarts, and visit my 'nephew' Draco. The boy was actually not that annoying, but I still didn't like him that much. I wokeTom up by kissing him. He smiled slightly, and I realised he was already awake. We both got up, then we headed down to have breakfast with our followers. Already we called them our followers, and it was our mansion now, and our side of the war. I liked it that way and so did Tom.

I grabbed my bag from our room and headed back down. People were quite used to me running around like a rocket now, so I was surprised when I heard a gasp from the... Well, the room where Tom holds all his audiences with people, as I ran in. I looked up, and saw a man there.

"So the rumours were true..." He murmured, obviously not meant for my ears, but i couldn't help but comment.

"Rumours? I hope there weren't any... Nasty ones, that would mean I would have to kill whoever spread them, which would mean hunting them down, and I have to go in a few minutes, I'm not sure i have enough time for that..." I said in a concerned voice. Tom smirked.

"Sorry, I forgot about the hearing thing. I was merely commenting on the fact that I wasn't sure wether you really were a vampire or not... Sometimes people exaggerate." I smiled... I like him.

"Very true. Tom, who is this? I like him, but do you want me to kill him?"

"So eager to kill! No, he's come to take you to Hogwarts. He works there." Tom said, smiling.

"Doesn't that mean I have to go right now? And I thought you said you were gonna take me!" I complained.

"No, honey, I have work to do, and you were planning on going now anyway."

"Yeah, when we wanted to run there. Fine, I'll go, but what's his name?"

"Always with the questions! His name is Severus Snape, and he'll show you ow things are done, ok? Remember, try not to tell anyone you're a vampire, avoid the Cullens, and kick Edwards butt, yeah?"

"How can I avoid them, and kick his butt?"

"Not sure, but you'll find a way. Oh, and don't tell Dumbledore which side you're on, k?"

"Ok. Bye, love you." I said, and kissed him quickly on the lips and the cheek, the went over to Snape with my bag. There was the sensation of being sucked through a hover, and then we were there. I turned to him.

"I hate that. Running is far better. Now, where shall I put my stuff?" He looked at me for a moment, then said "well, we should go and find Dumbledore, tell him you've arrived, then we can find somewhere for you to stay."

"Sounds good. Lead the way." He walked up some corridors, which I memorised merely so I could find my way around. We reached a statue, and Snape whispered the password (gum balls)... He forgot the hearing thing, I suppose. Oh well. I followed him up the steps, and into a small office. A bird sat on a perch, but as soon as I got near, it started hissing. I almost hissed back, but stopped when I heard a small cough from behind the desk. I glanced up, and saw a man sitting there. He looked very old, and his blood smelled of old things... In fact, he smelled of old things in general. Eww.

"Hello. You must be Draco's aunt." I nodded. "What's your name?"

"Isabella, but call me Issy." We had agreed using my first name was easier, but my last name was Malfoy. I did however, have to pretend to be Lucius' sister. Turns out Lucius is Draco's father. Oh well, he shouldn't turn up... If he did, then we had a problem.

"Ok, Issy. Well, I will find you somewhere to stay, but tonight, stay in Severus' rooms. Is that ok, Severus?" He nodded. "Ok, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast. Oh, and by the way, please be careful. We have a coven of vampires staying. They are vegetarians, but they aren't immune to the scent of blood! Now, goodnight, both of you." We walked out.

When we got back, Severus turns round to me and said, "you take the bed, I will transfigure a mattress from one of the sofas."

"Keep the bed. I'm fine here."

"No, I couldn't let a guest-" I cut him off.

"I don't sleep, duh!" I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Oh, well, if you need anything, come and find me." He walked off, leaving me still giggling. I sat deep,in thought that night, wondering how to hide from the Cullens. I still need to find out why they were here, too.

I had my work cut out then.


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped and Set Free Chapter 5

"Morning." I said cheerfully to a rather grumpy Severus.

"Oh. You. I have to teach classes today, so wander around... I will find Draco, and he can show you were things are, if you want." He said, as he made coffee.

"Thanks. Can you tell him to meet me here? I will wait until he turns up." I watched as he turned round, but caught his foot on something, and dropped the coffee. I ran over and caught it, returned it to his hand, and went to sit down again. He stared in shock at the coffee, then at me.

"Ummm, yeah ok. I will tell him." He continued staring.

"Off you go then. I would suggest being more careful next time. Hot coffee stains carpets quite badly." I smiled at him. He stared for a moment, then turned and walked towards the door.

A few minutes later, Draco walked in.

"So your my new aunt." He smirked.

"Yes,it would appear so." I said, and smiled back. Well, it was my evil smile, but still. He shivered.

"So, do you want to go see Hogwarts?"

"Alright, but we have to avoid the Cullens. I have... History with them." I ran over to the door. He whipped round, looking for me, in shock. "Lead the way, nephew." I said, grinning at his face. He shook himself out of it, and went to the door.

"One last thing, don't tell anyone what I am." He nodded, then we walked away to see the castle. It was quite big, but with my memory, I knew my way around very quickly. By the time we were done, it was time to go to the great hall. Uh oh. Lets hope the Cullens weren't there. Draco seemed to notice my nervousness, and copied it; whatever made me nervous had to be pretty scary.

We walked to the door, and I slipped in next to him, hoping they wouldn't see me. Too late.

"Bella?" Breathed the Cullens. Uh oh.


	6. Chapter 6

Trapped and Set Free Chapter 6

They stared in shock. Then Edward finally spoke.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Are... When were you changed?" He rushed his words, it i still understood.

"I am here visiting Draco. I was changed 10 years ago, on the same day you left." I glared at him. Great, ow he was gonna make a scene.

"Draco?... Oh, that boy... Bella, isn't that Lucius Mafloy's son? He's evil, Bella. Come here, you can stay with us! We'll protect you!" Cried Edward. He stepped towards me, glaring at Draco.

"Honestly, you think I would be allowed to visit my nephew!" I said, almost laughing at the look on his face.

"Nephew? Bella, he can't be you're nephew!" He seemed pretty desperate to deny it.

"Well, I am his fathers sister, so, I guess that makes him my nephew, doesn't it? Or has it changed in the 10 years Victoria had me locked away?" They gasped.

"10 years? What did she do to keep you there that long? What did she do to you while you were there?" Gasped Carlisle.

"She used werewolf hair wrapped around metal as chains, and put werewolf blood in the metal before it was forged. And she starved me, once for 9 months, then cut humans throats so the blood spilled just where I couldn't reach it." Edward looked horrified.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry. I should never have left you!" I glared at him, and he shrank back a bit.

"Don't call me love. You don't love me, you said so yourself." He shook his head.

"I lied, bella! I lied-"

"And I don't love you anymore. Not now. So, I guess we should just ignore each other hm?" The others looked shocked.

"Bella, we're soul mates, how could you say that?"

"Soul mates don't leave each other, not ever." He lunged towards me, in the hopes of catching me before I walked away. I slammed him against the wall with my gift... Ok, so it was nearly the ceiling, but same thing. He looked shocked as he hung there. I shook him around a bit, then said "my gift... Be careful who you attack, boy." He looked terrified. I turned back to Draco, then noticed Dumbledore staring at us in shock. Thankfully, only he and Snape had noticed, and Snape was ignoring us deliberately. I looked Dumbledore in the eyes for the first time, and he noticed my red eyes. I had gotten good at hiding them. He hurried over, and asked to speak with me privately, so I turned and followed him to an empty classroom, leaving the Cullens behind.

"Um, Issy, what was that all about? I didn't realise you were a vampire, or that you drank human blood... Please, explain. As much as I want to trust you, I need some answers." He said "Well, because of the whole, drinking human blood thing, I didn't want to tell anyone about the vampire thing... I won't harm any of the students, don't worry. I'm good at restraining myself." That was true. Years of starvation can be quite good for you, in that respect. "The Cullens and I have history, but don't worry, I won't interrupt their job here... What is their job here, anyway?" Might as well get some answers now, before he decided it was too dangerous for me to be near the students.

"They are here to guard the students from harm... I assume you know about the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, of course." More than you would think...

"Well. If you are very careful around the students, then I guess you can stay... Just please stay away from the students, I don't want them hurt!" I agreed (reluctantly, some of them smelled quite tasty) and continued to go around with Draco. I even got to watch one of the lessons, defence against the dark arts, and they were doing dodging curses. I laughed at the slowness of some of the people in the class. Unfortunately, the professor, mad eye something, noticed, and asked me to demonstrate dodging properly, as he put should be fun, I thought.

I walked up to the front of the class.

"You might want your wand, miss Malfoy. Some of these curses aren't very nice, and I will stop when you tell me to, but a shield might be good, just incase..." I shook my head, and smiled evilly.

He started off slowly, and I dodged with ease. Later it got more and more confusing, and I found myself going at vampire speed, sometimes jumping, and flipping, to avoid the curses.

In the end, he called a stop, mainly because I was laughing so much. The whole class was staring at me. He looked amazed.

"Wow, that was pretty quick..." He looked confused as to how I had done it. I looked at him with my blood red eyes, and he seemed to understand. I could tell he and Dumbledore were gong to be having an interesting conversation tonight!

"Thank you, the workout was good fun." I smiled (evilly) and walked back to my seat.

The rest of the day passed with out incident. The Cullens tried to talk to me again, and so forth. A pattern developed, as each day blended into one.

Then everything changed. In a fabulous way for me... But a not so good way for the light side.


	7. Chapter 7

Trapped and Set Free Chapter 7

Things had changed. Tom was heading to Hogwarts with his army. The dates had been set, and all was going to plan. Dumbledore still thought I was good... Well, as good as a Malfoy gets, but no where near as bad as I was. Tom and I had only seen each other once since I left Hogwarts, and I was missing him desperately. The Cullens were still pestering me, but on the scale they had been. I knew that as soon they discovered who my soul mate was, they would snap. I also knew that I could easily kill them, and the rest of wizards and witches. I had already proved I was an expert fighter to Mad Eye, but we were going to have a lot more help than that.

We were going to hire the Volturi.

That was my new mission, to go to the Volturi, and get them on my side. It would be hard, as they had very powerful gifts, but I was confident that they would join me. Besides, I had my own gift after all. I sighed, then turned and ran out the door. Snape was going to aparate me there, seeing as long distance running took longer than traveling like death eaters do. I took his arm, and we left. We reappeared in the middle of feeding time for the Volturi. I killed a few, just to fit in, then waited for them to be finished. Snape looked pretty disgusted.

Finally they noticed my presence, and gasped.

"How did you get in here? And why do you have a human with you?" Hissed the blonde one.

"I am here on a mission, the human is part of it. We want you to join us... Well, me and my soul mate, and his army. There is going to be a great slaughter, and I thought you might be interested." I said in my 'sweet, but evil' voice.

"We have heard of no such war going on in the world. Who is it between?" Asked the black haired one.

"An evil guy, my soul mate, and the good people... It started a long time ago, and it will need explaining. But one thing, it involves magic. What do you know of it?" I asked.

"Magic? That is for children, girl." Sneered the blonde one... He was a bit like me, actually.

"Snape, demonstrate crucio on this man." I hissed. They looked confused, as he muttered the curse, and then shocked as the blonde man started to scream in agony.

"That's enough." I said quietly. The man got up. "Believe me now?" I asked.

"Yes." He gasped. The black haired man reached out and touched the blonde haired mans hand, then pulled as if burned. Oh, he was the mind reader.

"So, will you fight with us? We will train you, so that you can dodge those curses." They glanced at each other, then nodded.

"We will fight with you, and so will our guard."

"Good," I replied, "now, we need to get you there, so I need you all to grab hold of Snape here, and to let go under any circumstances,ok?" They nodded. And grabbed his arm. I joined them, and we went to Tom's mansion. We want in, and found Tom waiting there.i went up to him, and sat on his lap. The vampires hissed.

"Your soul mate is still human?" They hissed.

"For now. Just while he takes over the wizarding world, and then I will change him." We had discussed this a few weeks back. He wanted to be with me, just that he needed to sort out a few things first mainly the war.

They nodded.

"Ok, I have to get back to work, and you need to start training." I kissed Tom, then grabbed Snape's arm. We went back to Hogwarts, where I found Draco, and told him about our successful mission. He seemed pleased.

Only two days until the fight!


	8. Chapter 8

Trapped and Set Free Chapter 8

Potter stood in front of the school. Oh how I hated him. I mean, he nearly killed my soul mate. Tom said that if I had the chance,I could rip his throat out, but to before the battle, seeing as I wanted to make the biggest impact possible on the Cullens. that was actually his idea, seeing as I would have killed him now if I had the chance, but still. He was going on about some diadem, or something. The Cullens had turned into his personal bodyguards. I ignored them. He also said something about finding a horcrux. I knew what they were, but I also knew Tom hadn't created them,seeing as he didn't like the thought of ripping his soul up (I mean,who would?).apparently, Dumbledore was delusional enough to think he had, and had sent potter on some hair brained mission to destroy them. He had been destroying something, but I'm not sure what... Maybe fake horcruxes.

I sat in the hall for a bit, before I heard cries from outside. He was here... Finally!

I wished outside, ignoring the stars I got from people, and saw him walking up the path, with his army behind him. I smiled slightly. Then I smelled Potter walking up behind me.

"That's him. Don't worry. We'll protect you, if you want." I grimaced, and turned to him. And looked him dead in the eye, and gave him my evil stare. I don't need protection, thank weren't in Mad Eyes class, were you?"

"Actually, I was. I always wondered how you did it." He stared me in the eye. He still hadn't worked out what was. Idiot.

I was about to answer when I herd Tom calling out.

"Wizards. Witches. Children. You will all fight hard in the coming war but there is an easier way. Join me. Become one of my followers. Oh, and my spy's have permission to reveal themselves." Draco and Snape stepped forward, ignoring the gasps from the students. Then a moment later, I stepped forward too. Ignoring the cries from the Cullens.

I walked to Tom's side, and stood next to him, while Draco and Snape joined the ranks behind us.

"Morning Tom." I said randomly.

"Morning, honey." He said. Just then Edward cried out.

"Bella, what are you doing? Come here, before you get yourself killed!" I glared at him.

"Tom, sweetie, can I please kill him?"

"No, honey, I already said no killing till the fighting starts." There were a few gasps as people began to realise what we were calling each other. Edward still didn't get it.

"Bella, love-"

"What have I said about calling me love? I found my soul mate, Edward, and it wasn't you!" He looked shocked.

"Surely you don't mean..." In answer I turned and kissed Tom fully on the lips. Everyone gasped.

"Oh, my god, man is a killer! You can't love him!" Edward cried in a desperate attempt.

"Edward, red eyes, remember? I'm not a new born, I just kill people. Oh, and by the way, it was him who saved me from Victoria. So even if he wasn't my soul mate, I would like him more than I like you." I said. He seemed disgusted by the killer thing.

"Bella, how could you? Killing people... Its horrible! Monstrous! I thought you were different!"

"Ten years of torture changes a person, Edward. I'm not the girl you knew."


	9. Chapter 9

Trapped and Set Free Chapter 9

After Tom killed Potter, we won pretty quickly. Potter tried a stunt, where he pretended to be dead, but I heard his heart beat, and told Tom. He let me kill him then.

I killed the Cullens, too. Edward seemed shocked that I would kill him, kept saying that I still loved him and stuff.

After the fight, I walked over to Tom. He turned to me.

"Issy, change me. I want you to change me." I looked at him.

"You're sure?this will hurt." He just nodded. I tilted his head back.

"I love you." I whispered. He just gulped. I bit him. He cried out once then went quiet. His followers didn't seem surprised.

I stayed with him the whole time he was changing, even though it hurt to see him in this much pain. Then, on the third day, I heard his heart racing faster and faster, and then it suddenly stopped. He opened his blood red eyes, and smiled when he saw my concerned face.

"Well, you weren't lying about the pain." He muttered. I grinned. He was suddenly by my side. "I love you." He whispered.

"Same here." I whispered back. "But you need to feed." He grimaced." Oh don't look like that! I saved someone for you." I said, turning towards the dungeons, where I had a special treat.

He walked in and gasped as he saw Dumbledore lying chained on the floor.

"You kept him for me!" He said, suddenly really excited. I smiled.

"Yes. Now, go feed." He smiled back, then ripped into the good leaders throat. Then he turned to me.

"Now I've feed, can we go somewhere more... Private?" He asked. I grinned, and ran up to his room. He followed. We... 'slept' most of the day.


End file.
